


Double Je

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « L'Autre »
Kudos: 1





	Double Je

« Regardez, il revient à lui ! »

Si les ombres informes qui obstruaient jusqu’alors ma vision ont en effet commencé à s'estomper, c’est le meuglement de l'infirmier qui achève de me précipiter vers l'éveil. La lumière, à chaque instant plus tolérable me permet de distinguer l'attroupement qui a commencé à se former autour de mon lit à l'appel du garde-malade. Relevant légèrement la tête, je remarque que toutes les huiles du vaisseau sont rassemblées là. Leur seule réaction à la vue de mes efforts est une expression choquée et un déluge de murmures que je n’arrive pas encore à comprendre. Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller en soupirant.

« Lieutenant, reprend l'infirmier en ayant cette fois la décence de s'adresser directement à moi, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Est-ce que je me sens bien ? Bonne question. Je tente hasardeusement de balayer la pièce du regard sans trop bouger. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Les dalles de faux-plafond camouflant la tuyauterie d'ordinaire visible à travers toutes les coursives du bâtiment. L'écoutille et sa lourde barre de commande manuelle, juste au cas où. Le rideau de courtoisie, tendu pour protéger le patient d’à-côté. Les moniteurs, reliés à mon lit, bippant sereinement. Pas de doute à avoir ; je me trouve bien dans l’infirmerie du _Fraternité_. Je ne garde pourtant aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu m’y conduire — aucun souvenir, ni aucune douleur résiduelle qui aurait pu me donner un indice.

« J’ai connu pire », finis-je finalement par affirmer. « Autant que je puisse dire, tout va bien. Sauf ma mémoire, je suppose, puisque je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. »

L’infirmier ne répond pas directement. Il échange un regard gêné avec le reste de l’aréopage, pose à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, et hésite à parler. Le temps semble ralentir tant il peine à cracher le morceau, le bruit de la ventilation du vaisseau paraissant de plus en plus fort à chaque instant de réticence, formant comme un crescendo d'embrassement.

« Et bien, parvient-il finalement à lâcher après ce qui m’apparut être une éternité, il y a eu… un accident.  
– Un accident ? », le pressé-je en voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de plus élaborer. C’est un des gradés l’accompagnant qui répond à sa place — et pas n’importe lequel : le responsable de la section Ingénierie en personne.  
« Avec le téléporteur. La matrice de transfert a manqué une des vérifications de bijection, rendant le système de verrouillage… »

Un accident de téléporteur ! Bon sang ! Le réflexe de panique qui m’envahit à cet instant filtre totalement la logorrhée de l’ingénieur-chef, et je palpe frénétiquement mon corps pour vérifier qu’il n’en manque pas une partie. Ou qu’au contraire, il n’y en a pas une de trop. Voire les deux en même temps ! Les histoires qu’il se raconte au mess, à propos des accidents de téléporteur… Mon bref examen ne relève aucune jambe surnuméraire, aucun orteil manquant, aucun appendice non-humain superfétatoire. Temporairement rassuré, je prête à nouveau attention au jargon qu’on me sert.

« …ainsi, la passe de post-processeur a-t-elle été effectuée avec une désynchronisation multiple. C’est ce qu’on appelle, dans le jargon, une reconstruction surjective inverse ». Un ange passe. « Voyez plutôt », poursuit-il en constatant mon absence de réaction (une “reconstruction surjective inverse” ? Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un technicien en téléportation ?), et écarte le rideau qui cachait le lit d’à côté.

Étendu sur celui-ci, paisiblement endormi, se trouvait un homme.

Moi.

*******

« Alors ça, c'est pas banal », lance de but en blanc Alden en posant son plateau et en s'asseyant en face de moi. De mois ? De nous, je suppose.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondons-nous simultanément. « N'as-tu donc jamais vu de jumeaux ? ». Nous continuons à le fixer avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous craque — et c'est Alden, le premier, qui part en fou rire.  
« Bon sang c’que vous êtes flippants ! On vous croirait sortis d'un vieux film d'horreur, manquerait plus que vous commenciez à dire des trucs pas nets, genre, “reeeeeejoiiiiins-nouuuus” !  
– Allons », rétorquons-nous, cette fois avec un léger cafouillage, « tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.  
– Ah ! C'est raté pour la synchronisation, cette fois.  
– Que veux-tu », commence-je. Commence-je, puisque je reste coi cette fois ci. « Être la même personne ne veut pas dire que nous sommes connecté par télépathie, non plus.  
– Tout à fait », poursuis-je, « Je sais ce que je tends à penser puisque, par définition, je pense comme moi, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je pense la même chose que moi au même moment.  
– Par exemple », renchéris-je, « je sais que je suis en train de penser à cette explication, et je sais où je vais faire une pause, puisque c’est moi qui suis en train de parler, ce qui me permet de reprendre pile au moment où je m’arrête ».

Alden nous fixe, hébété, son regard passant rapidement de moi à moi, la fourchette en l’air comme si notre situation avait fait surchauffer ses fonctions motrices.

« _Hein ?!_ ». J’échange un regard avec moi-même, mais il ne nous laisse pas le temps de poursuivre nos explications. « Non, les gars, ça va pas être possible comme ça. Qui est qui ?  
– Et bien, je suis moi », répondons-nous en même temps. « Et moi », ajoutons-nous en nous pointant respectivement du doigt, « c’est aussi moi.  
– Ça n’a aucun sens ! Vous ne pouvez pas être tous les deux la même personne ! Sans parler des questions philosophiques », ajoute-t-il rapidement avant que nous ayons le temps d’objecter, « c’est juste pas pratique.  
– ...pratique ?  
– Ouais, votre petit numéro d’ubiquiste, là. Si je demande Tenhele, par exemple.  
– Oui ? », répondons-nous, bien évidemment, en même temps à l’appel de notre nom.  
« Voilà, c’est rigolo deux secondes, mais il va vraiment falloir trouver un moyen de vous distinguer. Comme des jumeaux qui s’habillent différemment, vous voyez ?  
– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne suis pas un jumeau de moi-même.  
– Je suis, tout simplement, moi.  
– Bon, on avance pas », constate Alden. « Qui d’entre vous est l’original ?  
– Moi.  
– Et moi, bien entendu.  
– Bien entendu…  
– Bien entendu », clarifie-je en laissant mon repas de côté pour l’instant. « C’est n’est pas comme s’il y avait eu un… moi prime, qui aurait été photocopié.  
– C’est une malfonction de téléporteur : j’ai été reconstruit au point d’arrivée, comme il se doit, mais aussi au point de départ. Je ne suis pas plus original que moi…  
– ...ni moi plus que moi. Nous sommes, jusqu’au dernier atome, identiques.  
– Enfin, étions, au moment où le téléporteur nous a reconstitué. Depuis, j’ai interagit avec l’extérieur, et mes expériences ont été légèrement différentes des miennes ».

Alden ne fait mine de répondre, mais se ravise — évidemment, c’est beaucoup à intégrer. Nous reprenons notre repas, non pas en silence (nous sommes, après tout, au milieu d’un réfectoire, avec tout ce que cela implique de brouhaha ; ledit réfectoire étant au milieu d’un vaisseau, apportant une couche de bruits industriels), mais tout du moins sans aucune conversation. Il se décide finalement à reprendre la discussion en mâchonnant un bout de dessert insipide (“Convient à tous les goûts !”, comme préfère le décrire l’intendance).

« Vous ne pouvez pas être la même personne ! Y’a forcément… toi, et l’autre ». Il nous désigne successivement chacun du doigt, dans un sens puis dans l’autre : « ou serait-ce toi l’autre, et toi qui es toi ?  
– Écoute, il n’y a pas d’autre. C’est moi ! Je suis moi !  
– Comment tu peux être sûr ?  
– Bah, je ressemble à moi-même, je possède mes souvenirs, je pense comme moi, je pense que je _suis_ moi et surtout, je me rappelle être moi ». Ma réponse n’a pas l’air de convaincre Alden, qui me regarde d’un air perplexe.  
« C’est tout ?  
– C’est tout.  
– Que voudrais-tu qu’il y ait de plus ? Après tout, c’est comme ça que fonctionnent les téléportations habituelles, non ? On te déconstruit d’un côté, et on reconstruit un gars de l’autre. Et tu sais ce gars c’est toi, parce qu’il pense être toi ». Son regard oscille entre la confusion et… l'appréhension ?  
« Arg, tu, vous, tu… ne commence pas à me faire douter de notre bon vieux téléporteur !  
– Eh ! Si tu commence à psychoter pour ça, je suppose que je ferais mieux de ne pas te parler du fait que ton train de conscience s'interrompt pendant que tu dors, alors… »

*******

« Lieutenant Tenhele, c’est ça ? »

Siégeant en face de nous, le Juge aux Affaires Administratives Délégué au Affaires Militaires du Croiseurs de Seconde Ligne _Fraternité_ (un titre aussi ronflant que l’uniforme de ce gratte-papier est resplendissant) me toise d’un air condescendant. La salle d’audience, si l’on peut appeler un hangar au milieu duquel a été montée une estrade, quelques chaises et deux grands drapeaux de la Confédération ainsi, est quasiment vide.

« C’est exact », répondons-nous simultanément. Cette synchronicité semble déplaire au juge, et il lève un sourcil dubitatif.  
« Je pense que nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris. Lequel de vous deux est le véritable Lieutenant Tenhele ?  
– Et bien… », débutons-nous finalement après une hésitation bien trop longue. Comment ça, le véritable ?  
« Cessez votre numéro de duo. Lequel d’entre vous est l’original, celui qui a toujours été présent à notre bord, celui que nous n’avons pas dû aller repêcher dans le hall des arrivées ?  
– Et bien, c’est moi », commence-je. « Mais je ne sais pas si je parlerais d’original…  
– Très bien », m’interrompt le juge. « Vous serez ci-après désigné par Tenhele-Aleph. Quant à vous, désignation provisoire Tenhele-Bet, qui êtes vous ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir la question ? ». Le juge semble contenir un soupir, mais poursuit tout de même.  
« Votre identité ? Le vrai Tenhele est ici », ajoute-t-il en me désignant, « ainsi, qui êtes-vous ?  
– ...le Lieutenant Edel Tenhele, matricule Sierra Tango Echo India November Deux Zero Un Zero.  
– Je confirme ses dires, votre Honneur », me sens-je obligé d’ajouter. Le juge, cette fois, ne cache pas son soupir.  
« J’ai déjà un Lieutenant Tenhele.  
– Et bien, vous en avez deux maintenant ». Si les regards pouvaient foudroyer, je serais déjà mort électrocuté.  
« Vous pensez que c’est le moment de faire de l’humour ?  
– Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! », me défends-je. « Je suis… enfin, “Bet”, est tout aussi Tenhele que je le suis.  
– Écoutez, vous pensez vraiment être les premiers à subir ce genre d’accident de téléporteur ?  
– Et bien…  
– Bien évidemment que non ! », tonne le juge. « C’est bien pour ça qu’on a un nom pour ce genre de cas, de reconstruction surjective inverse. Votre situation, certes rare, n’est pas unique : il y a vous, Aleph, l’original, et vous, Bet, la reconstruction.  
– Je ne comprends pas, votre Honneur ». Et, au vu de mon regard dubitatif, je sais que je ne comprends pas non plus. « Si ce genre de choses est déjà arrivé, vous devez certainement savoir que je suis moi-même, et que moi-même est moi aussi ?  
– Cessez donc vos jeux sémantiques. “je”, “moi”, comme si vous étiez littéralement la même personne.  
– C’est à dire que…  
– Oui, je sais, “mais je pense que je suis moi !”, c’est évident, puisque vous sortez du même moule. Mais à moins que nos accidents de téléporteurs soient devenus massivement plus ésotériques que prévu, vous ne partagez pas directement un même train de pensée ?  
– Et bien, non, je suppose…  
– Précisément ! ». L’éclat du juge résonne dans le compartiment un peu trop vaste pour ce que nous sommes en train d’y faire. Un néon clignote. « Comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est pas la première fois que ce cas se présente », daigne-t-il enfin expliciter. « Je n’en ai certes jamais connu personnellement, mais nous avons des manuels à ce propos. Des réglementations. Des _normes_ ». Des normes sur les accidents de téléporteur ! Typique des forces armées. « Vous avez les mêmes souvenirs, vous pensez de la même manière, vous pensez tous les deux être le Lieutenant Edel Tenhele. Ce qui, visiblement, implique que votre notion du _moi_ ne soit pas limité à l’unicité, un fait assez remarquable je dois l’admettre, mais pas inconnu. Vous restez cependant deux individus _distincts_. Vos qualia sont identiques, mais pas vos umwelts ».

Aucun de nous deux n’ose répondre. Les concepts ne nous sont pas vraiment familiers — ce sont des termes que nous avons déjà entendu, déjà lu quelque part, mais de là à en avoir une opinion informée… Le juge ne peut que constater notre ignorance, et continue.

« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que, pour l’instant, et j’insiste sur ce point, au vu de vos antécédents littéralement identiques, vous réagissez de la même manière à des stimuli. Si je pince l’un de vous deux, il dira “aïe” de la même façon que si j’avais pincé l’autre. Cependant, les stimuli que vous ressentez ne sont pas les mêmes, ne serait-ce que parce que vous n’existez pas simultanément au même endroit.  
– Je… Je dois reconnaître que votre manuel est assez exhaustif ». Je n’ai pas l’air aussi convaincu. Je ? Bet ? Il ? Bon sang, que c’est confus.  
« Attendez, je ne suis pas. Nous sommes bien d’accord que nous réagissons de la même manière, mais ne fait que réaffirmer le fait que nous sommes la même personne : peu importe lequel de nous deux vous placez dans une situation donnée, le résultat sera le même.  
– _Pour l’instant_ », insiste le juge. « Chacune des choses que nous vivons nous forme, nous modifie. Votre… duplication est encore récente, et vos expériences sont restées globalement les mêmes jusqu’ici. Vous n’avez pas encore assez divergés pour vous considérer comme différents, mais cela arrivera ». Laissant un hiatus fort dramatique pour nous laisser le temps de bien intégrer ses propos, le juge ouvre ce qui me semble être un registre. « Ne sommes nous pas, chacun, différent du nous que nous étions ne serait-ce que l’année dernière ? », insiste-t-il. Je me regarde. Aleph me regarde ? Ou Bet ?  
« Je suppose, oui…  
– Parfait ! ». Inscrivant quelque chose dans son registre, et prenant un ton des plus officiel, il poursuit. « Ainsi, conformément à l’article T Cinquante deux trois du code général de l’administration, applicable aux situations civiles et militaires, section six, paragraphe douze, alinéa sept, révision dix-huit point A ; étant considérées les régulations en vigueur sur les délits d’identités et les révisions subséquentes sur les malfonctions industrielles en environnement spatial ; Lieutenant Edel Aleph Tenhele, je réaffirme par la présente votre statut de citoyen de la Confédération ; Lieutenant Edel Bet Tenhele, je vous octroie selon les mêmes modalités cette même citoyenneté. Félicitations », ajoute-t-il en lui tendant une carte d’identité fraîchement imprimée.  
– ...Merci ?  
– Cela étant dit, vous vous doutez bien que votre poste à notre bord, lui, n’a pas été dupliqué : seul l’un d’entre vous peut l’occuper, l’autre devra retourner sur Batulii. Je vous laisse gérer les détails entre vous, messieurs ».


End file.
